Cyrus Maxtros
Category:Biographies Background When young he grew up in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. He wasn't raised by wookies, but he was raised by his father. His father wasn't force sensitive but he knew what the force was and believed in it. Then one day his father never came home. Cyrus went out to to look for his father and he found him, his father was being force choked by a dark robed figure. Cyrus got angry and some how he used the force. Cyrus used force wave and waved the figure away and the figure fled. When Cyrus went to see his father. His father last words to Cyrus was, "Join the Jedi". So Cyrus did he went to the planet Dantooine And joined the Jedi. After a few years he saw some one that look exactly like him. Cyrus asked him if he knows him, the twins name is Mal. On Dantooine both Cyrus and Mal learned how to use the Force they trained together. But then one day Mal turned to the darkside, as much as Cyrus knew Mal Cyrus had to turn as well. Mal got far with the Sith but Cyrus didn't. Later on Mal introduced Cyrus to their little brother Shad. Shad had become a Sith long before Mal and Cyrus had. Shad was experienced in the Sith and the first in the Maxtros Family. Then after a few years the two hopefuls Cyrus and Mal didn't get far with the Sith. So Cyrus left the Sith and Joined the Jedi again the Council took him in and returned to the training he hadn't finished. He was taken as a Padawan and after his Padawan training was over, the time came for Cyrus he took the Jedi Knight Trials and past. Cyrus had become part of Knighthood. Today Cyrus is doing good in his Jedi trainings and passing on his knowledge to others. But is his past life with the Sith over. Later on during the years he has got two sons, Liftron and Garthax Maxtros. Soon he discovered a planet with Rebel troopers. The base on this planet (Endor) used to be a Empire base. Cyrus investigated the base and found nothing left by the Empire just the Rebels. The Rebel troops offered Cyrus some shelter, Cyrus accepted this. But the question is why did these Rebles come to the planet and come to the same base the Empire used? Well after a few months Cyrus went to the Rebel base for a visit, when his key card to the base wouldn't go in. Then the Rebel Commander Trexer asked Cyrus to leave and he did the Rebels have turned to the dark side they have joined the Sith Dynasty. Cyrus knew this was going to happen. The clues were the old Rebel base and the Data Facility the Rebels had. After he left the planet he went back and the Sith base was gone abandoned. After the years had past the Jedi had moved to planet after another planet. Until finally the Jedi have settled on Dantooine where Cyrus first started to become a Jedi. In the Enclave Cyrus had become a Jedi Instructor teaching Padawans and Initiates there. After a few months in the Enclave Cyrus saw Mal. Mal was being trained as a Padawan, Mal never told Cyrus whom was teaching him. But Cyrus would like to find out who was training him and why did Mal turn back to the light side again. And if Cyrus's History would repeat again. One day on the Enclave on Dantooine, Cyrus walks into the main room of the Enclave. He looked around and sees bodies of dead Jedi, broken hilts and a holovid lying on the floor. He picks it up and starts the message, the message wasn't clear but understood what it was saying. Soon after he leaves the Enclave and roams the plains of the planet. Then he receives a message on his comlink giving him information of the new Jedi Order. Cyrus leaves the plain and tries to forget of what he just seen in the Enclave the whole scene was silent because of the bodies in the Enclave deserved it because they were trying to protect their only home left in the galaxy. After a few moths in the Enclave, the protection on the Enclave was a failure. The Jedi soon moved to one of the planets that Revan once visited The Unknown Planet witch today is called "Lehon". After a few months the Jedi were not detected by the Sith. After a few months the Sith found them but they did not attack them. Weeks had passed and a message on his comlink came through, it was his cousin Jamino Maxtros one of his family members. The message had said to meet Cyrus outside the Order. Cyrus did what he was told. Once he arrived to the destination his cousin was meeting him at. He saw a dark figure. The figure reveled its self and it was Jamino. Jamino had told Cyrus that he had fallen to the dark side and it was all a Jedi Knights fault that he fell to the dark side. Cyrus had told him about the Sith and how dangerous it was. He also told him that he was going to be a god father of one of his sons. Cyrus was crushed from what he had seen Jamino panicked and fled. But Cyrus still has faith in Jamino and he can still turn away from the Sith and join the Jedi again. Jamino decided to return to the Order. Cyrus Selected him as his Padawan, and trained him. Until one day, Cyrus had to go on a mission off the planet. He had to leave his Padawan behind. When Cyrus returned to the Order, he could not find his Padawan any where. Soon Cyrus got word that the Order had gotten attacked and his Padawan was a victim of the attack. But Cyrus sensed that his Padawan was still alive. A few weeks had gone by and Cyrus could not find Jamino. But then again the Jedi were attaacked by the Sith, and Cyrus discovered a horrible truth, Jamino was part of the attack. And he has turned and became a Sith. Cyrus soon found out why Jamino had turned and it was supposivly the Jedi fault. They did pay attention when Jamino needed help, they ignored him when he cried out for help when his Jedi KNight friend was killed trying to protect his other friend. But Cyrus still has faith that Jamino will turn back to the Jedi and succesfully become a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. The Jedi had already moved to a different planet because of the attack. The Jedi moved to the planet of Talus. Not much has been going on except for the Jedi Grandmaster. Cyrus didn't really know what happened some Jedi say he gave up his title and gave it to Master Djo, others say he just didn't want to do it anymore, and others say the Jedi over throwed him. But Cyrus knows Zen'den Hou isn't that kind of a person. So know Djo is Grand Master of the Jedi Order on Talus. Months had gone by, news came in that the Dark Lord of the Sith gave up his title, he gave up his title to a Sith called Venerosis. The Grand Master believes its some one from the Jedi Order that left and wanted power most of the Jedi agree with this statement. But who knows Djo isn't positively sure. Months have passed by, and Cyrus decides to leave the Jedi Order for a while. He tells no one about his actions. Cyrus goes back to his father's grave, Gail Maxtros, and pays his respect to his grave. A familiar voice comes to his mind that he has not herd for at least 29 years. The voice came from his father's grave. A force spirit shows up before him. He recognizes the spirit, the spirit is of his fathers. His father tell him that he had lied to him, that he has lied to him about him not being Force Sensitive, that he wasn't killed by that hooded figure for nothing. Gail tells him that he was a Jedi of the Jedi Order. Cyrus understands this. He talks to his father for the time being. Soon after a long conversation, Cyrus leaves and lived on his home planet for two years. Soon after Cyrus realizes he has been gone from the Jedi Order, he decides to go back. He returns to the Jedi Temple. When he gets there, he gets a problem with his Knight key card. He scans the card a couple of time and realizes it isn't valid. The door opens and a Jedi confronts him and tells him that he has been demoted, demoted to Jedi Initiate. Cyrus understands this matter. Soon after two weeks he starts looking for a Master to train him into a Knight again. He finally finds one. His name was Jessun Maliss. Jessun was looking at Cyrus and paying attention to him at his skill. Will Cyrus become once again a Jedi Knight with the help of his Master Jessun Maliss or will he leave the Jedi Order and become something that isn't him? A week has formed felt like a month full of training with his new master. A gorgeous day has formed into a jungle, when Cyrus see the new Grand Master of the Jedi Nemèysis Z. Virtus, when he comes before Cyrus and says you are no longer Jedi the council has decided to exile you. Cyrus felt hurt inside, from his past that he will be loyal to the Jedi and never join another faction. Cyrus took of his Padawan robe and dropped it before the Grand Master, and it laid there the last time he checked. Cyrus went off into his ship, The Blue Millenia, and set out for Bastion, to explore. Cyrus been to the planet before there was an old base that was used by the Imperial Remnant last time he checked, but now for some other reason it was in used by someone or something. Cyrus flew his ship towards the base and to communicate with the base. There was a success, he requested permission to land on the base and his request was accepted. He landed in the dock bay. He exited his ship and stepped outside to the bays floor. He saw no one. He followed his instincts and found himself in front of a registration desk. There were two Imperial Remnant Troopers. Cyrus walked up to the desk. One of the soldiers said please fill out the blue datapa... and noticed Cyrus had a hilt on his belt. When he said " Are you here to join the Imperial Knights". Cyrus understood and without thinking he said yes. The soldier let him past behind the desk and told him to follow the red arrows witch led him to a room. Cyrus waited there for a couple of minutes when a man with dark blue armour came up to him. He gestured him to follow him. Cyrus did. He followed him into a room with another man with red armour standing in the room. The man told Cyrus that the man next to him was his Master and that he was the Apprentice. Cyrus and his new Master left the room and went into another room. Cyrus was handed armour and a training hilt. His Master told him "Welcome to the Imperial Knights". A week has passed when Cyrus joined the Imperial Knights. Cyrus decided to leave the base for a little while to visit a friend that he hasn't seen in some time now. Cyrus went off to his home planet Kashyyyk where his friend was going to meet him. He arrives to the destination where his friend is going to meet him. He notices a women about 5 inches shorter than him come towards him. It was her Yuki. Yuki came towards him a moved her hair across her cheek over and Cyrus noticed a Waning Crescent Moon scar on her left cheek. He places his hand over the dent of the scar and feels the scars texture. He moves in closer to her and holds her hands and says that he has feelings for her. Nothing comes out of Yuki's mouth, Cyrus says don't you feel the same for me and she says yes that she loves him but she is seeing some one. Cyrus looks down to the ground and asked who is she seeing, she answered with a name he couldn't say again. He said as in my best friend, she said yes. Cyrus lets go of her hands and walk away saying i guess this is.... and nothing else come out of his mouth. Yuki says wait stop, runs to him and stops in front of him and kisses him on the lips. Cyrus closed his eyes the moment they both touched. He moves away a little to look at her. She says that Megumi has died and was burned in the original Jedi way. She reaches into her bag and takes out an Urn. Cyrus takes this and says is this her, her ashes of her body. She nods to him and says yes. Cyrus says I have to go but when I return and see you again I will ask you to marry me. Cyrus kisses her goodbye and leaves for his ship and sets course to Bastion to continue his training as a Imperial Knight. During the years of the boring training as an Imperial Knight. Soon Cyrus left the base and wandered the galaxy for a few days. Until he came to a point of exactly why did he leave the Jedi Order and joined the Imperial Remnant, he soon figured out that he wanted to go back to the Jedi Order. The Council asked him some general questions on why he wanted to come back to the Order. The Council took him back in but did not give him his previous rank of Jedi Knight, he started out as a Jedi Initiate the first rank of the Force-Sensitive when they first join the Jedi Order. During the years that had past Cyrus has become a Jedi Padawan once again as the apprentice of Jedi Guardian Prideous. Years has passed since Cyrus became a Padawan with the change of Jedi Grand Masters and Jedi Council. With all this it turned out that the Grand Master has become Jedi Knight Vodo-Kor Vestex. He has changed the Council to the Official Council until he passes down his rank to another Jedi in the Order. So far with this new desition the Jedi have been doing great and more and more Initiate and Padwans are being chosen by the Jedi Knights and Masters of the Jedi Order. The Order was in peace for days no dark siders or any Sith had attepted to Slice into the temples defense systems. An alarm go off, guess the Order wasn't going to have peace for a long time now. The Sith were outside the Order attacking the defenses until they couldn't resist anymore. The defenses went down. The Sith break into the temple, and the battle starts. Cyrus was sent to protect the Initiates, he herd over the com channel that the Sith had unjured the Grand Master badly. The Sith got what they wanted thinking the the Grand Master was dead and retreated. The day was a peace morning that turned out to be horror. Years have now passed with the Order being built back up with the new and returned Grand Master Zratis. Cyrus was surprised that the ruins of the old Jedi Order on Coruscant was being built back up from the ground up. There weren't much Jedi in the temple, mostly workers and tech. droids helping out fixing the wries and such. Cyrus walked into the temple and met up with one of the Council Members, Master Dista. Cyrus never had met him before but trusted him by his looks. Master Zratis knew Cyrus well as Cyrus knew him as well. Master Zratis summoned Cyrus and Master Dista to the holocron room offering asking for help from both of them. They both agreed to help and Cyrus was now to become a Jedi Teacher also known as a Jedi Knight to help in the temple. Involvement Strategy Quotes ''One Part Brave Three Part Fool. : Cyrus M. Try Seeking The Good Things In Life, But The Good Things In Life Are Hard To Find. : Cyrus M. Don't Duck Son. The Ones You Hear Have Already Missed You. : Cyrus M. Yesterday Was Is History, Tomorrow Is A Mystery, And Today Is A Gift, Thats Why We Call It The Present. : Cyrus M. Knowing About The Past Can Help You In Your Future. : Cyrus M. For This Is Your Home, My Friend, Do Not Be Driven From It; Great Women And Men Have Done Great Things Here, And Will Do Again, And We Can Make The Galaxy What The Galaxy Should Be. : Cyrus M. The Most Boring Conversation Is One When Every One Agrees. : Cyrus M. '' Trivia See also * Link External links * External link